


Phoenix

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, widowmaker turning back into Amélie, will add tags along the way :'), with all the memories as widowmaker too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The death of Widowmaker is beginning and so is the rebirth of Amélie Lacroix. Angela Ziegler will gladly oversee and help with the reversing of Talon's damage to her old friend.Also known as Angela realizing she's been in love with Amélie for forever and Amélie starts to have feelings for Angela.





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> My first Overwatch and pairing fic!! I hope you all enjoy!! :''D  
> (Also I didn't have this beta read or anything before so if something's wrong I'll fix it later!!)

Three days.

 

It has been three days since the reborn Overwatch captured the infamous Talon sniper Widowmaker. And it wasn’t easy, no, not at all. The agency was forced to think like a deadly Black Widow, learn how they move, talk, act. Finally they decided on a plan that they believed was easily said than done: lure the spider from it’s web by presenting a glowing, appealing fly for it to devour. But then came the question‘Who will be the fly?’

 

Why, Dr. Angela Ziegler, of course.

 

To the fairly new agents of Overwatch, they believed the peaceful doctor was chosen due to the bright yellow wings on her Valkyrie suit that could be seen from miles away, in both dark and light, clear and cloudy. To the veterans who answered the Recall, however, they knew that the answer wasn’t as simple was the new blood was led to believe.

 

Before the death of Gerard Lacroix and the birth of Widowmaker, there was Amélie Lacroix, an exquisite ballerina with a kind and old soul who was a fan of anything vintage. During Overwatch’s glory days, Amélie would sometimes visit the Gilbraltar base, whether to welcome Gerard back from a mission or to indulge in getting to know his second family. One person Mrs. Lacroix indulged in more than any other.

 

Angela and Amélie quickly became known around the base as the ‘A Team.’ The duo were inseparable, usually spending long afternoons in the doctor’s office gossiping over Angela’s fellow agents (“You will __never__  believe what McCree did on his last mission in Hanamura! Well, I mean, __who__  he did…”) or ranting about Amélie’s fellow ballerinas (“Jacqueline had the nerve to show up in the middle of the performance hung. over. Can you believe it? Also, she wasn’t even wearing the right costume! Ugh!”). Angela was one of the first people, along with Gerard, to attempt to find Amiéle when she went missing. Angela was one of the first people to find Amélie in an abandoned Talon base, tightly embracing her closest friend after making sure that the ballerina was feeling better, both mentally and physically. Angela was one of the first people to hear about Gerard’s death and Widowmaker’s birth, guilt and grief clashing together to cause a hurricane in the doctor’s heart.  

 

And Angela was one of the first people to volunteer for the job of being the fly, hoping to stop her old friend from causing any more terror since __Amélie is still in there I know it. I know it with all my heart and soul…__

* * *

 

“Y’know, Angie, you don’t have to go through with this. It’s dangerous stuff…”

 

Angela’s gaze shifted from the fidgeting hands in her lap to the source of the voice. Jesse McCree, a long time friend and a frequent patient in her office due to his many shenanigans that would almost always end badly, came along for the mission to be the muscle in case anything went wrong. Angela hesitated before speaking.

 

“I have to do this, Jesse.” The nervousness creeping into her speech with every word. “Widowmaker needs to be stopped and Talon needs to be weakened.”

 

The cowboy’s brows furrowed as he stared at Angela. Wrong answer. “Wasn’t asking Mercy or Dr. Ziegler.” McCree adjusted his posture to make himself more comfortable while keeping his gaze on the doctor. “I’m asking Angela.”

 

Angela sighed heavily, defeated. “I have a feeling that Amélie is still in there somewhere. Whether it be in her mind or her heart, the old her is still there. And since I failed to notice the brainwa--”

 

“That wasn’t your fault and you know it, doc.” McCree interrupts sharply. It takes Angela back a bit, but she continues.

 

“I owe her. Amélie, I mean, for being such a close and dear friend for me all those years.”

 

McCree nodded his head, satisfied with the answer that she gave. The shuttle became quiet again and Angela went back to focusing on her fidgeting hands. She was nervous, as she had all her right to be. There was a huge chance that mission would fail and it would end with either her or Widowmaker dying, two outcomes she would hate to witness happen. Angela shook her head. “There is no way I’m going to let that happen.” She whispered to herself.

 

 

When the aircraft reached it’s destination, Angela equipped her Valkyrie suit and exited the ship with McCree and Ana Amari, another old friend who was in charge with tranquilizing Widowmaker for capture. Captain Amari also came for her personal reasons, justice for her eye and for Amélie, who would bring Ana French tea every Friday and share a cup since the captain reminded Amélie of her own mother.

 

“McCree and I will be on stand-by in a small storefront to the west.” The elderly woman pointed to an abandoned drug store close to the meeting point. “Do you remember the code for when we’re ready to tranquilize her?”

 

Angela nodded her head slowly. “Goodnight.” Fitting.

 

Ana continued. “When we find the time right and we are in position, I will tranquilize Widowmaker and McCree will help me bring her on the transit after making sure she is sound asleep.”

 

Angela gazed down at her feet and the thoughts of the mission failing came flooding back to her head. Ana must have noticed the subtle change of expression on Angela’s face since she placed a comforting hand on the doctor’s shoulder.

 

“Everything will be alright.” Her voice sounded soft, yet confident, and her words were backed with a just as soft smile.

 

“Thank you, Ana.”

 

Ana gave Angela’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before she a McCree headed towards their position. For the first time this trip, Angela was alone. She took in the landscape of the town and sucked in a large breath. This was going to be a long, stressful day.

 

Angela exhaled and began to make her way to the meeting point.

 

* * *

 

 

The meeting point was in the center of town. It had a giant, dry, granite fountain with a beautiful, moss-covered swan figure at the base of the fountain. To the west of it was a five-story parking garage, which was presumed where Widowmaker would be eyeing Angela from. The building where McCree and Ana were waiting was just a few blocks away from the meeting.

 

Angela took position by the old fountain, flourished her angelic wings, and radioed McCree. “I’m in position.”

 

“Alrighty. Stay safe, doc. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to the only doctor willing to put up with my shit for free. McCree out.”

 

She almost laughed. Almost.

 

Seconds went by, then minutes, then a few hours. No sign of Widowmaker anywhere.

 

‘How naive could I be to even think she would show up.’ She thought. A trained sniper who was made to be stealthy, precise, and deadly wouldn’t show up to some rusted town on a anonymous tip about an Overwatch agent.

 

Just as Angela reached for her communicator to call off the mission, something in the air changed and she got the feeling she was being watched. Carefully. Her hand retreated from her belt and back down to her side.

 

Widowmaker.

 

“Bonjour, chérie.”

 

Just her voice made Angela go cold and sent shivers down her spine. Her voice was just as she remembered, but…dead. Emotionless. Like a corpse who lost all feeling and was reanimated to be a puppet. She swallowed hard and looked up at the garage and spotted the blue woman with a rifle that was scoped in on her.

 

“Am--” No. This wasn’t Amélie. Not yet. She coughed and restarted, her tone a bit sharper. “Widowmaker.”

 

Angela swore she heard the sniper chuckle. Again, no emotion behind the sound.

 

“If the person would have been so kind to tell me what a lovely specimen you were, I would have been here sooner.” Widowmaker’s voice sounds playful, taunting. It stirs something in Angela’s gut but she quickly suppresses it. How odd.

 

 Angela regained her composure and decided to introduce herself. “I’m Dr. Ang--”

 

“Dr. Angela Ziegler, the creator of the Valkyrie Swift Response suit and Overwatch’s chef medical officer.” Widowmaker cuts her off. “I already know you.”

 

Now she was stuck. What was she suppose to talk about before Widowmaker found her boring and put a bullet clean through her skull? The weather? Politics? Global warming?

 

And then it hit her.

 

“Tell me, Widowmaker.” Angela began, confident and cool. “What is your opinion on the Swan Lake?”

 

“What?” Widowmaker questioned.

 

“You heard me, what is your opinion?” She echoed.

 

It took a few minutes before the sniper responded. “The Swan Lake is overrated! Only amateurs like it!”

 

Bingo.

 

“Care to explain why?”

 

And that’s exactly what Widowmaker did. She went on and on about how cliche it is and how absolutely boring the ballet was and how she would rather have the famous hacker Sombra talk her ear off rather than perform it. The sniper’s ranting made Angela smile a sad little smile. She sounded just like Amélie.

 

In the middle of Widow’s rant, Ana called Angela saying that her and McCree were in position to sleep the sniper and that all Angela had to do was say ‘goodnight’ and Widowmaker would be down for the count. Finally.

 

Angela put both her hands up, which caused Widowmaker to stop her rant.

 

“It has been a pleasure, Widowmaker, but I’m afraid I need to leave now.” There was a cocky edge to the doctor’s voice, which surprised her.

 

“Ah, a pity. But I’m afraid your departure will not be so simple.” Widowmaker said with an edge as she adjusted her rifle and focused her sights on Angela’s head.

 

“I believe it will.” Angela turned away from the parking garage and began to walk towards where the transport was. “Goodnight.”

 

Before Widowmaker could even put a finger on the trigger, she was shot by Ana’s sleep dart and collapsed on the ground. Angela heard through her communicator a mess of French words, incoherent even to people fluent in French. A few minutes later she saw McCree carrying Widowmaker with Ana in tow and all three of them entered the transport to head back to Gilbraltar.

 

Mission accomplished.

 

* * *

 

The three days after the mission went by slowly. Dr. Ziegler received many congratulations and compliments on her bravery, but she also was threatened and warned about how if Widowmaker escaped and began wiping out the base that the blood was on the doctor’s angelic, delicate hands.

 

She didn’t care about what the other agents thought. She knew what she did was right. She hoped.

 

Angela made her way to the area under her office where they kept criminals and traitors in the glory days. It was her job to make sure that they were in great health, even if they were what the world considered scum, so they decided to make the area easy and quick for her to access.

 

She reached the room where Widowmaker was held and she suddenly felt a pit in her stomach, like when Widow teased her from the parking garage. ‘Must be nerves.’ She thought to herself.

 

Dr. Ziegler asked Athena to open the window to the sniper’s room so she could speak to her. The A.I was hesitant, but obeyed the doctor’s request. As soon as the window opened, Angela gasped as she gazed up a purple-blue woman who she once considered a dear friend and, hopefully, one day again consider her such. Widow locked eyes with Angela, and a look of disgust appeared across her face.

 

Instead of letting Widowmaker steal the first words, Angela spoke, mocking not

Amélie, but Widowmaker. These will be the last words before Widowmaker dies and Amélie is reborn. Just like a phoenix.

 

“Hello, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter!!
> 
> You can find me and overwatch content at aceziegler.tumblr.com!!


End file.
